


Piano's Tune

by NEKOassassin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Composer!Sogo, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Pianist!Tsumugi, Praise is life, RyuTsumu is actually soft, Slice of Life, Sogo is best matchmaker, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: The monochrome world of a certain person was filled with colors from the sound of a piano.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Piano's Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe... 
> 
> Prompt by @floorthefloor on twitter...

Another sigh escapes the brunette’s lips. Even though it’s been months since he graduated from college, he still didn’t have a proper job. Sure he still works part time to at least make sure he has something in his fridge, but that probably won’t count as an actual job. He works as a clerk at a department store by the way. Though knowing his face, he surely does attract the unwanted attention of women passing by.

It was already early evening by the time his shift ended. He headed home, once again asking himself what the hell he was doing with his life. He sighed. The mall’s center really is crowded around these times. There were families, couples, group of friends, and tourists around this time, since the mall’s center is well known for the beautiful open view of the stars. Performers usually go there as well to promote themselves. And one of them was…

A girl that caught his attention. It was the first time he saw her there. He was a little bit far from her, but he could still hear the girl’s playing. She played the keyboard with a song he’s never heard before. Even though no one payed attention to her, he still continued to play the piano. 

The melody that was emitted from the tension of her fingers and the keys were wonderful to hear. In his monochrome world, colors of the rainbow appeared. He was enchanted by her playing. Each note was given care. Each note was as important as the other to her. She’s showing so much emotion in just an instrument…

When the song had finished, he didn’t notice that he stopped breathing for a second, “That song was beautiful.” The girl then spotted him, flashed a bright smile, and bowed, “Ah…” Noticing her gesture, he did the same. 

She opened her mouth to say something, “You–” her words were immediately cut off with a sudden downpour of rain. 

The girl was panicking while gathering up all her equipment. He took a step to go and help her, but just at his first step, a white-haired man ran up to the girl to carry most of her things and bring them to a nearby shade. The two started laughing right after. Seems like they know each other.

“They don’t look alike. Her boyfriend perhaps?” he clenched his clothes by his chest area, “My chest suddenly feels heavy… I better leave now.” With that said, he went on a run to his apartment which was apparently nearby…

Once he arrived, he opened the door and shut it after entering. He slid down to the floor, breathing a bit sharp after the long run. His thought immediately moved on to that girl playing the piano. Why didn’t others notice her talent? Everybody was just passing by, not taking a moment to even glance. With a beauty like her, at least someone would stop and take a look… Wait, what? 

His face flushed red at the thought. Did he really think she was… Well, her blonde hair and auburn eyes are really distinguishable if were put in a crowd. Not to mention, her skin was fair, and the natural blush on her face makes her look like a porcelain doll, then her lips were– 

He slapped both his cheeks, turning them red, “Tsunashi Ryunosuke! Don’t think like that! She’s obviously taken!” he sighed at the thought of her companion, “My head hurts. I should sleep early today.” He changed his clothes and plopped on his bed without bothering to take a bath or eat dinner. He was mentally exhausted for the day after seeing that girl…

… That being said, he found himself coming to that same place after another long shift as he headed home. What the hell was he doing?

The girl’s performance ended once again without any other person taking a glance at her.

“You!” The girl ran up to Ryu and stopped when her face was directly in front of him.

“Y-yes?!” Too close. Too close!

“Was my performance nice? You watched yesterday too. Did you like it?” he nodded, making her sigh in relief, “Thank goodness. I thought that it was really bad since no one really stopped by to watch. But I did convince myself that everyone was in a rush. Is that weird?”

Ryu’s internally panicking calmed down a bit when he laughed at her words, “No. It’s not weird at all. You were just worried that your talent wasn’t recognized.”

“My name is Takanashi Tsumugi. May I know your name as well?”

“Tsunashi Ryunosuke. It’s nice to meet you, Tsumugi-chan.”

‘Chan…’ 

“How old are you, Tsunashi-san?”

“24 years old. I can guess you’re younger than me at most.”

“Trying to guess a woman’s age is somewhat rude you know.” She stated making him flinch. “But you’re right. I’m 19 at the moment.”

Ryu recalled a question he had in mind the previous evening, “By the way, were you the one who composed the song yesterday and the one today? I really like it.”

“If it’s the song then So–”

“Tsumugi-san!” A call for the woman interrupted their talk, “Don’t leave your equipment here!” The caller’s face took a 360 change when seeing a stranger talk to the girl, and he ran up to them, “Who are you and what are you doing with Tsumugi-san.” Even though the man was shorter than Ryu, he managed to grab hold of Ryu’s collar and pull his face to his level, “If you’re like those flirting men on the street, please leave her alone, would you.”

Tsumugi got in between the two men and pushed the other person away from Ryu, “Sogo-san! This is the person I told you about yesterday. The one who watched my performance!” Sogo took a second glace at him, and after processing what Tsumugi had just said, he paled.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” he repeatedly bowed at him until he was told to stop by Tsumugi, “b-b-b-but…..”

“Don’t worry…. Sogo-kun? Most of my first impressions on people because of my face are similar to that.”

‘This person is quite protective of Tsumugi-chan, huh.’

“Is it really?” his face was still painted with worry and fright. 

“Yup!”

“T-then, I’ll introduce myself first. My name’s Osaka Sogo.”

“Tsunashi Ryunosuke.” He held out his arm for a handshake which was gladly returned.

“Ah, Tsunashi-san! Sogo-san here is the one who composed the song by the way.”

“Ah, is that so.” He held both of Sogo’s arms in his hands and smiled, “I really liked the songs that were played yesterday and today. You’re very talented, aren’t you?”

‘Looking at his face this closely, he’s actually quite cool-looking, huh. No wonder Tsumugi-san…’

“Thank you very much for the compliment, Tsunashi-san. I don’t get a lot of them aside from Tsumugi-san, her father, and a few coworkers of mine.”

He let go of his hand and took a step back, “The two of you are quite the pair, huh. With your talents, I’m sure people will compliment you two more soon!”

Both people showed a tint of pink on their faces along with wide grins. Being acknowledged for one’s talent really is something else.

“T-thank you, Tsunashi-san.” Tsumugi lowered her head to hide a darker shade of pink on her face. She turned to Sogo and pulled his sleeve a bit, “Sogo-san, should we go now. Otou-san might get worried…”

Sogo checked his watch, “It’s almost 8. Tsunashi-san, we better get going. I’m responsible for Tsumugi-san whenever we go out, so her father might get mad at me if I bring her home late. Bye!” she pulled the still blushing Tsumugi to her keyboard and speakers to go an arrange them. Ryu left the moment Sogo said bye.

When he arrived at his apartment, once again, he plopped himself on his bed, but this time not to sleep, but to recall earlier events. 

“She’s not even an adult yet, Ryu!!!” he shouted on the pillow he hugged to tight, “Not only that, it seems her father approves of them too…”

“Sogo-kun seems like a really good person too… What am I even thinking of? I should probably avoid going there too much.”

\--- 

Two years passed since their first meeting. Tsumugi and Sogo were eventually recognized by others after a few more days of playing at the mall. Their audience grew much bigger that it sometimes caused a problem with people passing by. Everyday, they were praise by other people of all age groups.. Since she played the keyboard, the piano is nothing for her that at some point, Tsumugi was almost scouted by an entertainment company for orchestras. Of course, she declined since even though she wasn’t a formal entertainer in her father’s company, she’s loyal to the people there.

As for Ryu… he didn’t keep his promise and kept going there everyday since. The three of them hung out a lot when Ryu and Sogo have the day off of work and Tsumugi didn’t have classes. The three of them grew close together. 

One day though, only Ryu and Sogo had the time to go out together. They just went to a small café that had a variety of rock song singles that are played. Sogo was fond of them after all. 

“Tsumugi-san’s getting popular these days. I’m really glad that she plays the songs that I make too. It’s like my songs are being praised as well.” He was satisfied with his life at the moment. All he had to do in his job is to do something he liked, composing. Takanashi Productions also don’t pressure him too much with deadlines, and with that, he truly is free to do things that he loved.

Ryu smiled at him, “Yes. Tsumugi-chan playing and your songs are loved by many people now and not just me unlike two years back.” For some reason, there was a bit sorrow in his voice. With Tsumugi having a lot of fans now, she really can’t just look at Ryu when she plays, huh.

….

Sogo knew of Ryu’s feeling for Tsumugi.

“Tsunashi-san!” Sogo slammed his hand on the table causing Ryu to flinch.

“Y-yes?”

Sogo took a large breather before softly shouting, “Go on a date with Tsumugi-san!” I swear, if there wasn’t music playing in that café, Sogo would’ve committed hara-kiri there and then.

Ryu’s eyes widened as his face turned red, “D-d-d-date?!”

“You don’t want to?” Sogo lowered his voice this time, and questioned him seriously, still wanting that date to happen, “Grabbing some coffee at a café would be enough though. Maybe the other side of town would be nice too since we’ve been hanging out in this mall for months now.”

Ryu really couldn’t take everything in, “A-a-a-aaaaaah….” Still blushing, he looked at Sogo and scowled, “Sogo-kun, aren’t you being too, well, trusting?”

“Trusting? What do you mean?”

“She’s your girlfriend right? I’m a man you know. A friendly date doesn’t really…”

Sogo processed what he just said, and… “Tsumugi-san and I aren’t in that kind of relationship!”

“What?”

“Since when did you think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend?” Sogo asked. He doesn’t remember one time that they even mentioned what their relationship was, “Don’t tell me it was since we first met.”

Ryu’s face calmed down a bit, but still had tints of pink, “You aren’t dating?”

“No! Tsumugi-san and I are just friends. Nothing more. I swear.” Sogo raised his arms up.

“So it wasn’t true…” For some reason, Ryu felt so relieved that he sighed expressing so. Sogo noticed his reaction and was more hyped to bring these two together. That date should happen no matter what!

“Okay! The two of you are going on a date Saturday afternoon. Final decision. Bye, Tsunashi-san!” Sogo ran out of the café.

“W-wait, Sogo-kun!”

\--- 

“What?!” Tsumugi screeched, “Sogo-san, I might’ve misheard you, but what did you say again?”

“You have a date with Tsunashi-san this Saturday. Send him a mail on where and when to meet.”

“S-S-S-Sogo-san. H-h-h-h-how???” Her face was beet red at the moment as she squirms around.

“I didn’t ask him though. I just said almost the same thing I said to you ‘Go on a date with Tsumugi-san!’ That’s all.”

“Ehh?!” And he didn’t even had a say, “But what if he doesn’t come?”

Sogo gave her a gentle smile, “He’ll come. I’m sure.” The smile disappeared at his next words, “And if he doesn’t, and without a valid reason, I’ll make sure that he’ll suffer.”

“You shouldn’t!”

He grinned, “I know. That’s why I’m sure he’ll go to on Saturday.” he showed a shoo-shoo gesture, “Give him that ticket while doing so too.”

‘Even though Sogo-san did this for me…’ this is a once in a life time chance to be able to go out alone with her number one fan...

“Got it!”

\--- 

“I’m here thirty minutes too early…” Ryu sighed, “What if she’ll think I’m too pushy.”

A girl came running up to her, “Tsu… Tsunashi-san.” She panted. It was Tsumugi.

“Tsumugi-c……!!!” His face flushed completely at the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a pink summer dress. It was sleeveless and was held up only with a lace by held by her neck so her arms were exposed completely, and the skirt reached up until her knees showing off her legs. Though her clothes looked like that of an child’s in the eyes of other people, to Ryu, since he was quite used to see her in more conservative clothes, he had quite different thoughts.

“Have you been here for a while? Was I late? I’m sorry…” after catching her breath, he regained her composture.

“No, it’s fine. I mean… both of us are actually quite early.” He pointed at the clock post. He sighed in relief though. At least both made the same mistake.

They two of them went to walk around the park nearby since it was quite sunny today and there really wasn’t a lot of people. They played with some kids at the playground there.

They walked around a bit. And at some point, Ryu ended up buying her a thin jacket to cover up her arms. He showed embarrassment doing so. It was a bit awkward though after. The tension let up, when they bumped into an elderly woman which they help carry groceries. The two then went to a cafe. They talked about different stuff like how Sogo was easy to tease and that rabbits were cute. 

“Tsunashi-san, here’s a ticket. I’m performing at a Classical music contest next month.” she grabbed hold of his hand and placed the ticket in it, “I wanted you to see me.”

“Are you sure? I could’ve bought myself a ticket you know. How about your father?” 

“I gave Otou-san his ticket already. And plus, I meant to give this to you in the first place.”

“Tsumugi-san…” can he... tell her what he thinks of her? 

“I better get going now.” she stood up, and picked up her bag, “Thank you very much for your time.”

“You don’t want me to send you off though?” he stood up as well. It was getting late. Maybe something might happen. And plus, he really wants to talk more. 

“There’s no need since…” she took a deep breath, and exhaled the words she wants to say, “Tsunashi-san, I like you.” she ran out. 

He stood there dumbfounded, “W-wait! Tsumugi-san! What… just happened?”

‘You were confessed to.’ A waiter nearby thought to himself.

\--- 

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!”

“Sogo-san, lower you voice down please!” Tsumugi tried to calm her friend down.

“Y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-confessed?” Sogo couldn't believe it. The Tsumugi who was timid when it comes to love, admitted her feelings to the person of her affection, "I would’ve never thought you had the guts.”

“I just thought that I may never have another chance after all.” 

“I... You, Tsumugi-san, have all the time in this world..."

"I'm just scared that because while so many eyes are on me, I won't ever be able to spot him again." tears formed in her eyes, "he might disappear if I keep looking at others."

“There’s no way.” Sogo patted the girl, “You've loved him for years after all. Your feelings should've at least reached him. He isn't stupid."

\---

"Sogo-san, someone actually watched my performance." the girl cheered. 

"I'm glad..." Sogo sighed in relief. Tsumugi wasn't really talented. She was average. Only a handful of people praises her. Sogo was one.

As a child, Tsumugi was invested in playing the piano. She learned how to read music sheets within days. She entered competitions a lot, yet had not won, even runner up, once... She gave up on competitions and decided to just play for herself. Around middle school, she grew more fond in the modern music genre and decided to continue on with the keyboard. 

Around a year after her high school, she met Sogo, an aspiring composer who ran away from home. Sogo was recruited by Tsumugi's father. They got along well from the start. The man admired her tenacity and wanted her to be seen by the world. 

After seeing that no one noticed her while she was playing, he thought that this might hurt her confidence. He was hurt too, it was his song that was played after all. But after hearing her words, he himself was overjoyed. 

"I'm really happy. Really... really... I've never seen a person who watched me play so intently... I want to see him again..." she was really overjoyed that tears fell from her eyes..

\---

The day of the contest arrived. The two haven't talked since then. Ryu wanted no matter what to tell her what he feels that day. He'll watch her performance to the end, and then... 

\---

Tsumugi was nervous. It's been years since she last touch the grand piano. While she was practicing for this day, she still used the keyboard. 

"Don't worry, Tsumugi-san! Though it's been a while since you entered a contest, but it's still the same as usual right!"

"I know, but..."

"Tsunashi-san has never seen you play the piano before." Sogo continued, "Even more the reason not to be nervous! Give it your all so that your feelings will reach him!"

"Kiss the rain by Yiruma." she took another look at the music sheets, "Sogo-san. One day... your song will definitely be worthy to be played in these types of contests!"

"But... There's a reason why it's called Classical Music. I'm not much of a fan of it though." he sweatdropped.

"Ah. That's right." Both burst out laughing afterwards. Her nerves were now calm. 

\---

The audience clapped upon her entrance. This never happened before. Even though she was already calm, she's still bothered by the large audience. All eyes were on her now. 

'Tsunashi Ryunosuke-san... I see you.' she smiled. She took a final look at the audience, bowed, and placed the music sheets on the rack. Just before sitting down, she breathed out a, 'Thank you for coming...'

\---

The performance went on without hitch. No flawed notes at all. The whole auditorium was rainbow colored at the moment. It was unbelievable in his eyes. The song... Was definitely directed to him... 

After the performance, Ryu decided to head to Tsumugi's dressing room. He was given permission, by the way. He finally wanted to tell her everything... 

"I should leave now..." Sogo headed out of the room, “Bye-bye, Tsumugi-san, Tsunashi-san.”

"W-w-wait!! Sogo-san!"

It was a bit awkward, and no one spoke for a whole minute, "T-Takanashi T-T-Tsumugi-san." Ryu stammered, trying to escape the situation.

"Tsunashi-san, you stuttered.” she laughed, “What is it that you need?”

“Can I ask you to listen to me for a bit,” Ryu’s face had a faint blush, “About what you said last time we talked…”

She blushed furiously. The confession!!! “What about it? I hope I didn’t bother you by saying those words…”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t a bother at all. I just put some thought in it and… well…”

‘Am I going to be rejected? He obviously sees me as a child after all…’ she wanted to cry at the moment, but sighed bitterly instead, ‘Someone as kind and good-looking as Tsunashi-san must have someone he likes too…’ the thoughts of their first meeting came to mind, ‘My chest hurts…’

“Well what, Tsunashi-san?” she faced her toes, not being able to look at him anymore due to embarrassment and fear.

“Can I…” Ryu gulped. Is he really going to do this? “Can I return those feelings?” Yes. Yes he did.

Tsumugi immediately faced him, “What..?”

“Tsumugi-chan, I’ve liked you since we first met. When I saw you performing with so much confidence despite no one looking at you, I was sure that I saw a rainbow in this monochrome world of mine. That’s why… I’m asking you, if I could return your feelings for me…” He said all this in a serious tone but with a flushed face. Tsumugi was brought to tears, “Tsumugi-chan??!!” Did he say something wrong??? 

“Thank you so much… really… I’m so happy that I’m actually crying…” despite her tears, she showed a laugh at him. This was so far one of the best moments in her life. “You’ve always watched my performances with you gentle eyes. You’ve even complimented Sogo-san’s songs that I’ve always appreciated.”

“Tsumugi…”

“I honestly thought that if you were to reject me, I’d still be satisfied as long as you keep on watching me. I was prepared to say that, but right now, after hearing those words, I don’t know what reason is anymore. At the very least, I…”

He sighed as he moved closer to her, “Tsumugi-chan…” he kissed her forehead, “I’ll keep watching you no matter what. I just really want to watch you in a place close to your heart. I’m happy too. Super!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry for any corrections as usual... 
> 
> Comments are 100% appreciated.
> 
> ((Unrelated: I should probably update my other work some time soon...))


End file.
